


The Priority of Patience

by Foreverdreamer30



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverdreamer30/pseuds/Foreverdreamer30
Summary: When a run to school and work is faced with one obstacle after another, Jason, Morrie and Suzu’s day takes a direction completely unexpected. Yet, this might just be what they need the most.
Kudos: 1





	The Priority of Patience

The small alarm clock rang loudly waking Morrie from a deep sleep. He turned it off and sat up in bed while taking in the sight of his new bedroom. It was a beautiful room with a large queen bed, a desk with his personal computer located in the corner, and pictures of his family placed in various locations throughout the room. But still, he couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t home. This wasn’t the place he and Suzu were supposed to be. All he wanted was to be back at his old Home. No, not his former house in Odyssey. Home with his Dad in Japan. It was what he wished for every day, what he knew would be best for him and Suzu. His father though hadn’t seen it that way as he decided that Morrie and his adopted sister move from Japan to Odyssey with their nanny Mrs. Meido. They had been told that moving was for their good as they’d have friends their own age and could get away from the constant reminders of their mother’s death. However, the main reasons behind this decision Raymond had kept only between him, Mrs. Meido, and Whit. In reality, he wanted them to be as far away from the American Embassy as possible so they would no longer be tempted by the countless opportunities to cause mischief that living there presented. Raymond believed that in a small town like Odyssey they would be able to live a normal life and be surrounded by good influences, all of which he hoped would have a positive impact on his children’s lives. However, a dramatic turn of events ending with the arrest of Mrs. Meido had resulted in them now living with Mr. Whittaker and his son Jason. It seemed to Morrie that his life was in a constant state of upheaval. He had just come to accept living in Odyssey, and now his and Suzu’s world was once again turned upside down by coming to live with the Whittakers. He and Suzu were still adjusting to this arrangement, but the daily routines of life, such as attending school, had to continue. His feelings over this situation would have to be sorted out later. 

Morrie got out of bed and made his way over to the small closet located on the left side of his bed. He slid one door to the side and selected a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. Afterward, he walked over to the dresser, grabbed a pair of underwear, and made his way out of the room. He walked down the hall until he came to the bathroom which was located a few feet from his bedroom. There he found the door closed and heard the sound of the shower running. Great, Morrie thought How come I can never beat Suzu to the bathroom? He leaned back against the wall next to the side of the door, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could during what he knew was going to be an extremely long wait. One minute passed. Five minutes. Twenty Minutes. The sound of water running had stopped ten minutes ago but Suzu had not come out of the bathroom. Morrie then straightened himself, stood in front of the door, and knocked loudly. “Suzu, are you almost ready yet?!” he called out, frustrated and out of patience.

“I’ll be ready in a minute Morrie” came Suzu’s reply through the door. 

“Well, hurry up, will you? I’ve grown my first mustache waiting for you to get out!”

“Reminds me of something you said once,” Whit said, overhearing Morrie and Suzu’s conversation as he entered the kitchen.

Whit and Jason chuckled. “How could I forget” Jason replied, reminiscing about all the times he had waited for Jana to finish getting ready while they were growing up. “Jana and I used to get on each other's nerves all the time when it came to her eternal showers.” They both laughed again. 

“Yes, you certainly did. Your mom and I had our hands full.”

“Yeah. Well, thanks for putting up with us.”

“Well, It’s what parents do.”

“And you both did a great job.”

“Thanks, son.”

They both smiled.

Jason stirred the scrambled eggs he was cooking. “I’m making eggs, bacon, and toast. Do you want some?” 

“Thanks for the offer. Everything sounds great, but I’ll just have coffee. I need to get to Whit’s End early this morning to take inventory.”

“One black coffee, coming right up.” Jason grabbed the coffee pot and a mug from one of the kitchen cabinets. He poured some coffee out and handed the mug to Whit.

“Thanks, Jason. So what are your plans for today? Anything exciting happening at the shop?”  
Whit asked before he took a drink of his coffee.

“As a matter of fact, I have an appointment with Marshall Burton,” Jason said, flipping a strip of bacon.

“The famous antique collector?”

“One and the same. He heard about some padouk cabinets I recently acquired and thinks that they may have been made by the famous 18th-century cabinet maker Thomas Chippendale. If so, he wants to purchase them.”

“Really! That ought to bring in a nice sum for the antique shop. Why, one of Chippendale’s cabinets sold for nearly three million pounds.” 

“Yeah, it’s quite impressive. If the deal does go through, it will be the biggest one I’ve ever made at Triple J’s.”

“That’s amazing Jason. I’ll be praying that the meeting is successful.”

“Thanks.”

Whit now changed topics. “Are you sure then that you can handle Morrie and Suzu this morning? Seeing as you have such an important meeting coming up?” Whit took another sip from his cup.

“I can handle them. They’re leaving at the same time, right?”

“Right. Just make sure they eat a good breakfast and catch the bus.”

“Got it.” Jason turned back to the food in front of him. Seeing that the bacon was done, he brought a red plate from his side on the counter to the stove and used metal tongs to place the strips on it.

Whit now turned his attention upstairs.  
“Morrie! Suzu!”

The bathroom door now opened, Suzu stepping out dressed and ready for the day. It was at this point that Morrie’s annoyance boiled over.

“You couldn’t take any longer?”

Suzu rolled her eyes, clearly bothered as well. 

“I did not take that long, Morrie.”

“Sis, it’s 7:30. The bus leaves soon!”

“I know that. You usually take a quick shower anyway, so why would it—oh, I get it. This is not about the bus. You did not finish your science project, did you?”

Morrie’s eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t need to answer that.”

“Morrie, did you really—“

“Ok! Yes! I didn’t finish it and I’m running out of time. Now would you please let me shower?”

Suzu sighed. “Very well. Go ahead.”

Morrie brushed past her and went in, closed the door, and rushed to get the water running again.

“Kids!” Whit called out again.

“Coming!” Suzu placed her belongings in her room, grabbed her backpack, and headed downstairs.


End file.
